ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Megalodon
Megalodon is a 220lb heavyweight combat robot built by Shark Tank Robotics. It was built in early 2015 and first debuted in Robogames 2015. It is a large rectangular box with 4 blue rubber tires, it's weapon can be one of 3 interchangeable wedges. Megalodon has also gained slight infamy as it's blue tires tend to fall off, break and chip during it's matches. The robot is named after a massive prehistoric shark that is also called a "Megalodon". Megalodon has had decent success across it's 4 years of combat, becoming a fan favorite for many robot enthusiasts. It is frequently seen on display at Kilobots events alongside fellow Saskatchewan heavyweights Crash n' Burn. Robot History RoboGames 2015 Megalodon's debut fight was against Vlad The Impaler II. At this time, Vlad II was being owned by Team Tiki, however for this fight in particular, Chewy (captain of Team Tiki) had his close friend Joe Sena operate and drive Vlad The Impaler II. Joe Sena however was rather inexperienced and the fight was rather slow. The fight started off slowly with both robots inching towards one another, bumping into each other and colliding with the arena wall. After 3 minutes were up the judges awarded Megalodon the victory. This victory put Megalodon up against the fan favorite Last Rites. The fight started off with Last Rites charging at the nervous Megalodon. For the duration of the fight, Last Rites would hack and grind into the sides of Megalodon, leaving several dents and scratches. After about 90 seconds Megalodon suffered radio problems and Last Rites was awarded the knockout at 1:45 This loss put Megalodon in the loser's bracket where it faced The Resurrection. The fight started off with Megalodon charging forward and The Resurrection was having traction issues as it was barely able to move out of the red square. Megalodon would attempt to slam into The Resurrection only to suddenly stop moving! What had happened was that after Megalodon's defeat by Last Rites, Albert La took Megalodon apart and repaired it's components individually, when Megalodon was put back together the wheels were not adjusted properly and Megalodon barely touched the floor, meaning Megalodon couldn't move and The Resurrection was awarded the victory via Technical Knockout. Robogames 2016 Following the rocky start in 2015, Megalodon went through several major upgrades. The colson wheels it used previously were replaced with 4 black custom rubber tires. The chassis also went through an upgrade. Changing to a slightly thinner aluminum frame. Megalodon's wedge was also changed, rather than being permanently bolted down to the chassis, it was now hook onto a hinge, similar to Original Sin. This allowed Megalodon to have interchangeable wedges. Megalodon's first fight was against Ragin Scotsman. Not much is known about the fight except Megalodon pulled an astonishing upset when it defeated Ragin Scotsman! However, this victory meant Megalodon would have to fight Original Sin. Despite their best efforts, Megalodon was unable to get underneath Original Sin or out maneuver it, resulting in a victory for Original Sin via a Judge's Decision. The defeat against Original Sin placed Megalodon in the loser's bracket where it was pitted against Lil Pip. The fight started off well with Megalodon easily getting underneath Lil Pip and slamming it into the wall. But towards the end of the fight, Megalodn broke down and couldn't move, resulting in Lil Pip being awarded the victory. Robogames 2017 Wins/Losses Record: * Wins: 7 * Losses: 8 Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Canadian Robots Category:Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:Rambots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv